


Bright Idea

by Aifrit



Series: Voidstrike Drabbles [13]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Couch Cuddles, Cute, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing, Relationship(s), Road Trips, Summer Vacation, Vacation, Voidstrike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aifrit/pseuds/Aifrit
Summary: The couch isn't the most comfortable place in Anita's apartment for two people, but they're comfortable where they lie and that's all that really matters. It's been a hell of a season at the Apex Games and having a moment to lie down and exist under the air conditioning is nothing short of a blessing from the Most High.
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Series: Voidstrike Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776784
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Bright Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Bright Idea  
> Pairing: Bangalore/Wraith (Voidstrike)  
> Rating: G. Fluffy cuddles is all  
> Words: 808  
> A/N: I saw a post on tumblr about a road trip AU, something along the line of [two dumbasses traveling thousands of miles to realize they love each other.](https://cinderfell.tumblr.com/post/161232534648/i-love-soft-mutual-pining-roadtrip-aus-because) And I was like "mood" and wrote this. I'm on the fence about making this a full blown fic, but check the end notes if this tickles your fancy and you want a little more to tide you over. Enjoy!

The couch isn't the most comfortable place in Anita's apartment for two people, but they're comfortable where they lie and that's all that really matters. It's been a hell of a season at the Apex Games and having a moment to lie down and _exist_ under the air conditioning is nothing short of a blessing from the Most High.

Anita's fingers feather Wraith's spine under the woman's tank top. Wraith's lying on top of her, face scrunched up in worry and eyes glowing ghost-white with the telltale signs of whispering Voices. Anita will never get used to the haunting sight, but the least she can do is pacify Wraith if it gets out of hand.

"How long are we on break again? Three weeks?" Wraith finally says, eyes darkening to her usual smoky blue.

"Yeah. Could use the break, honestly. Dunno about you, but this season's been rough on me."

"You're probably just getting old. What are you, like, fifty now?"

Anita shakes her head and pinches Wraith in the ribs, earning a flinch and laugh. "Too close to forty, that's for damn sure."

"Still pretty young. But, yeah. I can't argue with you. It's been hard, but we still survived."

Wraith leans in to capture her lips as her toes dig into Anita's shins. The kiss is fleeting but more than welcome as Anita grazes Wraith's cool skin with her nails. Wraith shivers at the tease, but something else holds her attention as she furrows her brows. Her eyes glow once more, only for a few seconds, before she licks her lips and speaks again.

"I've been wondering, Bang. I kind of want to do something during break."

Anita raises a brow. "Yeah? Whatcha got in mind?"

Wraith hums. When she steals another kiss, Anita doesn't complain, but the suspense is worrying to say the least. What have the Voices told her? What have they advised her to say?

"I was thinking… maybe… something _fun_."

"Psamathe?"

"No, no, _god_ , no. Way too expensive. That place'd eat through my entire life savings in a week."

"We can always gather up the gang. Split the cost. Maybe find some group deals for a quick last-minute trip."

Wraith laughs. It's broken and short-lived, accompanied by a rather aggressive lip-biting and cheeks blushing bright pink. "No, no. I meant… what I meant was… just the two of us."

Oh.

Anita shifts in place, suddenly hot and suddenly very itchy and uncomfortable. But God, if her heart hasn't swelled to twice its size in her chest. And the knot in her gut? Backflipped into the pit of her belly.

Wraith, flushed cheeks and all, continues. "Does that sound okay?"

Anita can't help the smile that graces her lips. "Of course."

Relief washes over Wraith's face as her features relax. "Great." She leans in for a third kiss, this one lasting longer than the previous two. When she pulls away, she smiles as well, crossing her arms to rest on Anita's collar. "I had a pretty outlandish idea."

"Hit me."

"I was thinking something a little wild. Kinda lowkey, you know?"

"The suspense is killing me, Renee."

"Sorry. I was thinking… a road trip? Your crossover, my bike. Hit the road for a week and see where it takes us."

Anita's fingers trail lower, brushing the small of Wraith's back. "Dirty hotels and abandoned diners, I bet."

"Possibly. Or we could sleep in the car right under the stars. Right off the main road."

Anita hums. It's actually not a terrible idea. She's been wanting to get away from Solace City for a while, but she never considered just driving away for a week or two. There are some lingering concerns, though.

"You ever been out there in the badlands? Solace is lawless as they come, but out there? It's a different story. Might not see anyone for days. Much less get any help if somethin' goes wrong. And the terrain isn't great off road."

"Have _you_?"

"No. And point taken. I'm not against it at all. Just sayin'."

Wraith pokes Anita on the nose. "Guess we'll have to plan accordingly and take care of each other then, right?"

Anita takes her hand and presses her lips against Wraith's palm. "You know I'll always take care of you."

"I'll take care of you, too. Even if I have to borrow one of your many guns to do it."

Anita wraps both arms around her midsection in a gentle hug. It's innocent enough but some desire deep within her never wants to let go.

Wraith does, though, and sits up to straddle her lap. Her loose bun comes undone when she does, sending inky hair cascading over her shoulders. "So, it's a date?"

Anita rubs a hand up her hip under the tank top, relishing the subtle shiver she earns. "Two-week-long date it is."

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious about the extent of my drabbling of this particular headcanon, [I wrote a post expanding on the idea.](https://fyeahnix.tumblr.com/post/625649836628361216/repost-to-let-this-show-in-the-tags-and-to) Like I said, not sure if I'm _actually_ gonna write anything but I have the info set up in case the mood strikes me :d


End file.
